Big Time Twitter Days
by KendallMySpidermanInTheVans
Summary: Just a normal day on Twitter for the kids at the Palm Woods...sorry for the crap summary! Rated T for launguage and mentions of Sex
1. Fishstick Friday and Fairies

**A/N: **Two uploads today...I'm still sick): I do not know where this story came from but I got bored and wrote it while at Outback with my family(: Enjoyyyyy

* * *

><p><strong>K2theDK<strong>: I don't get why **IAmTHEroQUe** had 2 yell so loudly us 2day :/

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214**, **JamesMyMirror**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

**Kelly_Wainwright**: **K2theDK** Well maybe it was because you guys put a rabid squirrel in his office!

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**KittensRCarlos**: oh come on **Kelly_Wainwright** you know it was funny xD

(In reply to **Kelly_Wainwright)**

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **JamesMyMirror**, and **Dr_Logie214**)

** Kelly_Wainwright**: **KittensRCarlos**, **K2theDK**, **Dr_Logie214**, **JamesMyMirror **-_-

**KittensRCarlos**: Some lucky lady sent me a bouquet of corndogs...was it u **RockerChic3000**(;

**RockerChic3000**: In your dreams **KittensRCarlos**

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **KittensRCarlos **she soooo likes me more (:

**KittensRCarlos**: ewwww they're poison corndogs!

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: **KittensRCarlos** this is wat u get 4 not taking me to the **TheDakZevon **CD signing...moron

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **CamiTheGreat **I'm overboard and I need your love (;

**CamiTheGreat**: **Dr_Logie214 **Pull me up. I can't swim on my own(:

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **CamiTheGreat **It's too much. Feels like I'm drowning without your love xD

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **JamesMyMirror **GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! O:

(Retweeted by **CamiTheGreat**)

**Dr_Logie214**: So angry at **JamesMyMirror **right now :/

**CamiTheGreat**: **Dr_Logie214** smh(; jk!

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: (;

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**KittensRCarlos**: ooh! **Dr_Logie214 **and **CamiTheGreat **are finally gonna do it xD

(Retweeted by **BananaBlondeJo**, **RockerChic3000**, **JamesMyMirror**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **K2theDK**, and **2** others)

**Dr_Logie214**: **KittensRCarlos** uh...no we're not...

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **CamiTheGreat**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **Dr_Logie214 ****CamiTheGreat **Remember to use protection!

**Dr_Logie214**: **MommyBearJennifer **thanks Mama but me and **CamiTheGreat **won't be doing tht 4 a loonnnggg time #**MuchLove**!

**K2theDK**: lol **Dr_Logie214 **and **CamiTheGreat **are afraid of sex :D

(Retweeted by **KittensRCarlos**, **JamesMyMirror**, **RockerChic3000**, and **KnightCommaKatie**)

**BananaBlondeJo**: Oh really **K2theDK**? Cuz I remember when I asked u if u wanted to "do it" and u got so scared u sat da floor and bawled ur eyes out like a toddler xD

(Retweeted by **CamiTheGreat**, **RockerChic3000**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **CurlyCutie_Jen**, **Smexi_Jen**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **Dr_Logie214**, **JamesMyMirror**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

(Favorited by **KnightCommaKatie **and **RockerChic3000**)

**K2theDK**: **BananaBlondeJo** hey! I was immature then...but I'm all man now!

(In reply to **BananaBlondeJo**)

**BananaBlondeJo**: **K2theDK **Ummm...that was last month Kendall...lol

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

(Retweeted by **CamiTheGreat**, **RockerChic3000**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **CurlyCutie_Jen**, **Smexi_Jen**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **Dr_Logie214**, **JamesMyMirror**, **MommyBearJennifer**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

**K2theDK**: FML -_-

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK **pumpkin, what does 'FML' mean?

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **MommyBearJennifer** Fairies Make Lollipops?

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK **Kendall, have you been watching another "Tinker Bell" movie?

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie**, **JamesMyMirror**, **Dr_Logie214**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

**K2theDK**: grrrr... :/

**JamesMyMirror**: **NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY**... hmmm..."Kenny-Boo-Boo-Bear " xD

**CamiTheGreat**: **NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY** lol "Apple Cheeks"

**KnightCommaKatie**: **NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY** "Cry-Baby" ...that's for sure :P

**BananaBlondeJo**: ooh r we trying 2 trend **NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY** ok..."K-Pickle"

**JamesMyMirror**: lol guys keep trending **NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY**...he's legit on the floor crying now!

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie**, **KittensRCarlos**, and **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY** "Kenny Kitten"

**RockerChic3000 NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY** "Mama's Boy"

**KittensRCarlos NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY** "Munchkin"

**Kelly_Wainwright**: **NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY** "Cutie Patootie"

**JamesMyMirror**: lol **NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY** is on the TT list xD

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: so **K2theDK** told me to tell all of you that when he dies he's gonna seek vengeance on all of u...KENDALL! Tht is not nice!

**K2theDK**: Guys! Stop trying to trend **NICKNAMES FOR KENDALL KNIGHT THAT ARE SO HUMILIATING IT MAKES HIM CRY**! D:

**KnightCommaKatie**: **K2theDK** Ummm, you do know you are trending even more by typing it in...idiot

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: FML!

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK** pumpkin bear, I'm sorry if I crush that little of heart of yours when I say this but fairies aren't real and they don't make candy.

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: -_-

**BananaBlondeJo**: **K2theDK** hi Kenny-Boo-Boo-Bear xD

**K2theDK**: GAH!

**CapsCop**: **K2theDK **on Twitter no one can hear you scream. Pipe down and turn your caps lock off.

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **CapsCop** NO YOU STFU! YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO? NO! THAT'S **MommyBearJennifer**'s JOB! BITCH! -_-

(In reply to **CapsCop**)

(Retweeted by **MommyBearJennifer**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, and **RockerChic3000**)

**KittensRCarlos**: Wowww **K2theDK** is really living up to the whole "Mama's Boy" thing

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK** Awwh! pumpkin bear, I'm flattered(: But...watch your language...there r children on this site!

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **MommyBearJennifer** But you said I was still a child this morning :P

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KittensRCarlos**, and **JamesMyMirror**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: It's #**FISHSTICKFRIDAY**!

(Retweeted by **KittensRCarlos**, **MommyBearJennifer**, **Dr_Logie214**, **K2theDK**, and **JamesMyMirror**)

**KittensRCarlos**: Oh! I hope **MommyBearJennifer **washed my #**FISHSTICKFRIDAY** T-shirt!

**MommyBearJennifer**: **KittensRCarlos **It's in your drawer folded and ready to go sweetie!

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **KittensRCarlos**)

**KittensRCarlos**: **MommyBearJennifer** AWESOME!

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**RockerChic3000**: So...**KittensRCarlos** owns a #**FISHSTICKFRIDAY **shirt...O_o

**K2theDK**: **RockerChic3000 **It's a very festive holiday in our religion(:

(In reply to **RockerChic3000**)

**RockerChic3000**: **K2theDK** and what religion is that?

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: **RockerChic3000 **it's called "Idiotic Boyism" lol

(In reply to **RockerChic3000**)

(Retweeted by **RockerChic3000**, **CamiTheGreat**, and **BananaBlondeJo**)

**K2theDK**: **KnightCommaKatie ****RockerChic3000** No! It's called...actually we never came up with a name...

(In reply to **KnightCommaKatie**)

**RockerChic3000**: **K2theDK **lol :D

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: #**BTRFact** **K2theDK** wears dinosaur footie pajamas xD

(Retweeted by **MommyBearJennifer** and **BananaBlondeJo**)

**BananaBlondeJo**: lmfao...really? **K2theDK**

**K2theDK**: **BananaBlondeJo** I don't...**MommyBearJennifer** you did wash those for me tonight...right?

(In reply to **BananaBlondeJo**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK** yep...they're in your drawer(:

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **MommyBearJennifer** Cool...thanks Mama(: xoxoxo!

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: #**BTRFact** **KittensRCarlos **kisses a picture of **Jen_On_The_Right** b4 he goes 2 bed every night!

**KittensRCarlos**: **KnightCommaKatie** O:

(In reply to **KnightCommaKatie**)

**Jen_On_The_Right**: **KittensRCarlos** seriously, get over me cuz it's NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **Smexi_Jen**, **CurlyCutie_Jen**, and **JamesMyMirror**)

(Favorited by **JamesMyMirror**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: #**BTRFact** **Dr_Logie214**'s ringtone is "U Smile" by **justinbieber** xD

**Dr_Logie214**: **KnightCommaKatie** Katie! My girlfriend is on Twitter! That's just freaking great... :/

(In reply to **KnightCommaKatie**)

(Retweeted by **CamiTheGreat**)

(Favorited by **CamiTheGreat**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: Oh how I loovvveeee sabotaging people's lives(:

**KnightCommaKatie**: #**BTRFact** **JamesMyMirror** cuddles with his mirror and lucky comb like a teddy bear when he sleeps xD

**Smexi_Jen**: **KnightCommaKatie** lmao...that doesn't surprise me(:

(In reply to **KnightCommaKatie**)

(Retweeted by **CamiTheGreat**, **RockerChic3000**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **CurlyCutie_Jen**, **K2theDK**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **Dr_Logie214**, **MommyBearJennifer**, **Kelly_Wainwright**, **IAmTHEroQUe**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

**JamesMyMirror**: #**KatieKnightFact ****KnightCommaKatie** has a HUGE crush on me(;

**KnightCommaKatie**: **JamesMyMirror** Fuck off Diamond!

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **KittensRCarlos** **Dr_Logie214 ****JamesMyMirror** Hockey game in 5 mins...Minnesota Wilds r gonna kick butt...as always(:

(Retweeted by ** KittensRCarlos**, **Dr_Logie214**, and**JamesMyMirror**)

**K2theDK**: #**TwitterOut **#**Offline**

**Dr_Logie214**: G-night **CamiTheGreat**

(Retweeted by **CamiTheGreat**)

**KittensRCarlos**: Bye guys! Happy #**FISHSTICKFRIDAY**! #Offline

**JamesMyMirror**: I'm sexy and I know it(; #**TrueChiz**! #**TwitterOff**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah I'm gonna be hated for writing this...review? Tell me if i should add more chapters to it(: BTW I will be posting a new chapter of The Yonder Years on either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday! The new chappie is Logie-Centric(: Peace Out Rushers!


	2. Saturday and Caps Cop!

**A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating this last week! I was busy and I had major writers block! Once again I'm really really really REALLY sorry! So finally here is chapter 2 of Big Time Twitter Days(: Sending a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter! BTW I do not know when I'm gonna update the third chapter. We'll just have to wait and see xD lol! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay take it away Logesieos!**

**Logan: Rachel Haley Hurvitz does NOT own Big Time Rush...yet**

**Me: Yeah if I did, every episode would be a fluffy whumpage phenom(;**

**Carlos: What do you think we are...TEDDY BEARS?**

**Me: maybe...**

**James: Well, I lost _my_ teddy bear...can I snuggle with you tonight(;**

**Me: Shushy! We'll do it after Kendall's part!**

**Kendall: Rachel _DOES_ own my older sister...awwhhhsss, Poor Kelsey!**

**Me: Quiet you! And now let the story commense(:**

* * *

><p><strong>K2theDK<strong>: Good morning and Happy Saturday...MINNESOTA WILDS WON(:

(Retweeted by **KittensRCarlos**)

**KittensRCarlos**: AHHHH! THERE'S A GHOST IN MY COMPUTER! :O

**K2theDK**: **KittensRCarlos **...

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

**KittensRCarlos**: **K2theDK**: No you see, I was taking a sip of my water and all of a sudden the cursor starts moving across the screen :O

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **KittensRCarlos** go back to bed...the world isn't ready for your weirdness this early in the morning!

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

**KittensRCarlos**: **K2theDK** D: RUDE!

**CapsCop**: **KittensRCarlos **Did you really have to hit the moron button before tweeting that?

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

**KittensRCarlos**: **CapsCop** YOU'RE SO MEAN D: #**CryingInTheCorner**

(In reply to **CapsCop**)

**K2theDK**: **KittensRCarlos** we really have to get **CapsCop **blocked! that stupid...never mind it was too bad of a word to say :P

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **KittensRCarlos**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **CamiTheGreat **good mornin sweetheart(;

**KittensRCarlos**: **K2theDK** *gag* the two lovers are online again :/

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **Dr_Logie214 **good morning Logie(: Wanna join me 4 a picnic in the park 2day? I made brownies..sweet like u

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214**)

**KittensRCarlos**: LOGIE! xD

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **KittensRCarlos** SHUSH! only my GF can call me that and as for **CamiTheGreat**, I would love too(; #**SweetestGirlFriendEver**

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **CamiTheGreat**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **Dr_Logie214** #**SweetestBoyFriendEver**

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **CamiTheGreat **I love you(:

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **Dr_Logie214** I love you more(;

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **CamiTheGreat** I love you the most #**MuchLove**

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **Dr_Logie214** I love you more than the most(: #**MuchLoveBoyfriend**

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**K2theDK**: **CamiTheGreat**, **Dr_Logie214 **I hate all of you xD #**SquidwardQuotes**

(Retweeted by **KittensRCarlos**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: #**Online** lol just played the best prank on **JamesMyMirror**..put pink hair dye in his Cuda leave-in conditioner xD

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**,** KittensRCarlos**, **CamiTheGreat**, and **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **KnightCommaKatie** lol he's soooo gonna freak(: OMG HE'S GETTING OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW! xD

(In reply to **KnightCommaKatie**)

**JamesMyMirror**: MY HAIR...IT'S PINK...which actually brings out the hazel in my eyes...PINK!

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie**, **K2theDK**, **KittensRCarlos**,**Dr_Logie214**, and **CamiTheGreat**)

**CapsCop**: **JamesMyMirror** Maybe if you had something interesting to say you wouldn't have to help that tweet out by using all caps.

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **CapsCop** why don't I shove some pink hair dye up your ass and SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! #**BitchPatrol**

(In reply to **CapsCop**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: **JamesMyMirror** oh shut up you idiot! It comes off with water and shampoo

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

**JamesMyMirror**: BRB...

**BananaBlondeJo**: ello twitterers(: Only 8 more days until Christmas! #**HolidaySpirit** I have 8 tubs of sugar cookie dough in my fridge

(Retweeted by **CamiTheGreat** and **K2theDK**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **BananaBlondeJo** Yum(:

(In reply to **BananaBlondeJo**)

**BananaBlondeJo**: **CamiTheGreat** haha IKR! BTW good luck on your date with **Dr_Logie214**(; I wish I could be there for support!

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **BananaBlondeJo** lol thanks and I think the date's gonna go perfectly fine...I hope

(In reply to **BananaBlondeJo**)

**BananaBlondeJo**: **CamiTheGreat** lol!

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**KelseyOKnight**: **K2theDK**, **MommyBearJennifer**, **KittensRCarlos**, **JamesMyMirror**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie** guess who got a twitter?

**K2theDK**: KELSEY!

(In reply to **KelseyOKnight**)

**CapsCop**: **K2theDK** Did you get peanut butter on your caps lock key again?

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **CapsCop** STFU Bumble-Biotch! My older sister whom I haven't seen in like a year just got a twitter! LET ME BE HAPPY -_-

(In reply to **CapsCop**)

**KelseyOKnight**: **K2theDK** lol Ken xD

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: FML Ms. Collins gave us soooo much homework :/

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK** pumpkin-bear... enough with the fairies. 16 year old boys don't talk about fairies!

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: Grrrrrrrr...

**KelseyOKnight**: **MommyBearJennifer** what r u talking about mom

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **KelseyOKnight** well your brother keeps on tweeting 'FML' which means Fairies Make Lollipops

(In reply to **KelseyOKnight**)

**KelseyOKnight**: **MommyBearJennifer** uhhhhh mom...FML means Fuck My Life...lol

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK** KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT YOU ARE SOOOOO GROUNDED! HAND OVER THAT LAP TOP RIGHT NOW MISTER!

**CapsCop**: **MommyBearJennifer **Don't be a cock, stay off caps lock.

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **CapsCop** ummm first of all that was very offensive and secondly, I am trying to ground my son here so BACK OFF!

(In reply to **CapsCop**)

**Dr_Logie214**: worst. date. EVER! No offense **CamiTheGreat **but those brownies tasted like elephant shit :/

**CamiTheGreat**: **Dr_Logie214** yea...I think I might've put salt in them instead of sugar...hehe... but you liked the sandwiches right?

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **CamiTheGreat **They had mustard in them...I'm ALLERGIC to mustard! My mouth is all swollen now ): ur soooo lucky my epipen isn't expired yet

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **Dr_Logie214** OMG! I'm so sorry Logie):

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **CamiTheGreat** grrrr...I guess I forgive you...

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **Dr_Logie214** (:

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**BananaBlondeJo**: **CamiTheGreat** lol really Camille...salty brownies! xD LMFAO

**CamiTheGreat**: **BananaBlondeJo** hey! at least I tried...

(In reply to **BananaBlondeJo**)

(Retweeted by **BananaBlondeJo**)

**JamesMyMirror**: I'm back! My hair is all better now(: BTW...new bio!

**KittensRCarlos**: **JamesMyMirror** All it says is 'Sexy'

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

(Retweeted by **KelseyOKnight**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **CamiTheGreat**, and **RockerChic3000**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **KittensRCarlos **It says to describe yourself!

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: Yeah but that description is totally fake!

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **KelseyOKnight**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **CamiTheGreat**, and **RockerChic3000**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **KnightCommaKatie** my crush radar says you are ABSOLUTELY in love with me(;

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: **JamesMyMirror** GTFO!

**K2theDK**: haha I'm back on twitter! My mom forgot all about cell phones! lol

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK** Kendall, give me the phone right now!

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **MommyBearJennifer** Fine!

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK **AND the iPod too

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **MommyBearJennifer** but mommy!

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK** Kendall Donald you better hand that iPod over right now or you'll be grounded for a month.

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: grrrr #**Offline**

**K2theDK**: I'm back on(: #**Online **

**KelseyOKnight**: **K2theDK **wow...that was fast! What did you do?

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **KelseyOKnight** so I started 'crying' and she felt so bad that she made her 'little angel' cry so she gave me back all of the things she took away xD

(In reply to **KelseyOKnight**)

**KelseyOKnight**: **K2theDK** lol good job Kenny

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **KelseyOKnight** IKR! I should win an Oscar Award xD

(In reply to **KelseyOKnight**)

**KelseyOKnight**: **K2theDK** LMAO(:

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**BananaBlondeJo**: I am not the kind of girl who should rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

(Retweeted by **RockerChic3000**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, and **CamiTheGreat**)

**RockerChic3000**: But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl

(Retweeted by **BananaBlondeJo**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, and **CamiTheGreat**)

**KelseyOKnight**: I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel

(Retweeted by **RockerChic3000**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **BananaBlondeJo**, and **CamiTheGreat**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: And she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside in a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

(Retweeted by **RockerChic3000**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **KelseyOKnight**, and **CamiTheGreat**)

**JamesMyMirror**: Uhhhhh what song are you guys tweeting? #**Confuzzled**

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **Dr_Logie214**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

**RockerChic3000**: lol xD

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **BananaBlondeJo**, and **CamiTheGreat**)

**KittensRCarlos**: I love the song 5 O'Clock by **TheTPain**

**RockerChic3000**: **KittensRCarlos** lol Carlos what do you even think that song is about?

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **K2theDK**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **JamesMyMirror**, and **CamiTheGreat**)

**KittensRCarlos**: **RockerChic3000** uhhhhh a girl and a boy who are really tired because they stayed up all night at a slumber party so they go to sleep...

(In reply to **RockerChic3000**)

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **K2theDK**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **JamesMyMirror**, **RockerChic3000**, and **CamiTheGreat**)

**RockerChic3000**: **KittensRCarlos** lol that's not what the song is about Carlos...

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **K2theDK**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **JamesMyMirror**, and **CamiTheGreat**)

**KittensRCarlos**: **RockerChic3000** well I only listened to the girl part!

(In reply to **RockerChic3000**)

**KittensRCarlos**: Okay...I no longer like 5 O'Clock. It has scared me for life O_o

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **K2theDK**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **JamesMyMirror**, **RockerChic3000**, and **CamiTheGreat**)

**IAmTHEroQUe**: **K2theDK**, **KittensRCarlos**, **Dr_Logie214**, **JamesMyMirror** Dogs! I wrote a new song for the single we need to produce

**Dr_Logie214**: **IAmTHEroQUe** Awesome(: what's it called?

(In reply to **IAmTHEroQUe**)

**IAmTHEroQUe**: **Dr_Logie214 **"Girl You Are My Angel"

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **IAmTHEroQUe** definitely not

(In reply to **IAmTHEroQUe**)

**KittensRCarlos**: **IAmTHEroQUe** no way

(In reply to **IAmTHEroQUe**)

**K2theDK**: **IAmTHEroQUe** delete it now

(In reply to **IAmTHEroQUe**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **IAmTHEroQUe **Bleep Blap Bloop

(In reply to **IAmTHEroQUe**)

**IAmTHEroQUe**: **Dr_Logie214**, **K2theDK**, **KittensRCarlos**, **JamesMyMirror** FINE! I'll write a new song

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214**, **K2theDK**, **JamesMyMirror**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

**K2theDK**: I'm going to bed now...Good night pepoz(: #**TwitterOff **#**Offline**

**Dr_Logie214**: me too #**Offline**

**KittensRCarlos**: me three xD #**GoodNight **#**TwitterOff**

**Kelly_Wainwright**: **JamesMyMirror** wait! before you go tell the guys I said to be at the studio tomorrow at 12:00 PM sharp!

**JamesMyMirror**: **Kelly_Wainwright** yeah, yeah, yeah

(In reply to **Kelly_Wainwright**)

**Kelly_Wainwright**: **JamesMyMirror** I'm serious, we have to have that new single on iTunes by New Years Eve

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **Kelly_Wainwright **I know!

(In reply to **Kelly_Wainwright**)

**JamesMyMirror**: #**Offline**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol how did you guys like it? review please? If i don't update before December 24th...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Peace out Rushers**


	3. Randomness

**A/N: ****Hello people of the world! I am finally posting this chapter...sorry for the late update but it took forever to write(: haha i'm bored so this is gonna be a short author's note! Hope you enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I, Rachel Haley Hurvitz do not own anyone in this story besides the people you do not recognize(:**

* * *

><p><strong>JamesMyMirror<strong>: why doesn't anybody love me D: My face is beautiful *Sob sob*

**CamiTheGreat**: **JamesMyMirror** drama queen -_- btw where have you been for like the last three weeks

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **CamiTheGreat** grounded..we bought **MommyBearJennifer **an alpaca 4 her b-day but it kinda left a little surprise in her bed -_-

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **JamesMyMirror** ... do you and your friends intentionally try to be idiots or is it just in your genes...

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie**, **BananaBlondeJo**, and **RockerChic3000**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **CamiTheGreat **what does intentionally mean...

(In reply to **CamiTheGreat**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **JamesMyMirror** #**FacePalm**

**KnightCommaKatie**: A big shout out to **K2theDK** who just made my breakfast delightful by puking all over the kitchen #**SarcasmIntended **

(Retweeted by **MommyBearJennifer**, **KittensRCarlos**, **JamesMyMirror**, and **Dr_Logie214**)

**K2theDK**: **KnightCommaKatie** well I'm sorry I can't control my sicknesses!

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**BananaBlondeJo**: **K2theDK **Awwh, what's the matter babe )0:

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **BananaBlondeJo** stomach flu :/

(In reply to **BananaBlondeJo**)

**BananaBlondeJo**: **K2theDK **Oh...boo you...

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**)

**KittensRCarlos**: Where's Saskatchatoon...

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie**, **RockerChic3000**, **CamiTheGreat**, **KelseyOKnight**, **MommyBearJennifer**, **Dr_Logie214**, **JamesMyMirror**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **K2theDK**, and **Jen_On_The_Right**)

**Jen_On_The_Right**: **KittensRCarlos **"Hey what's up ladies?" #**GrownUpsQuotes**

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **RockerChic3000**, **KelseyOKnight**, **MommyBearJennifer**, **Dr_Logie214**, **JamesMyMirror**, **CamiTheGreat**,**K2theDK**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

**K2theDK**: hey **CamiTheGreat **...doesn't **Dr_Logie214 **remind you of that weird Canadian guy from Grown Ups? "Hey What's Up Ladies?"

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **RockerChic3000**, **KelseyOKnight**, **Dr_Logie214**, **JamesMyMirror**, **CamiTheGreat**,and **KittensRCarlos**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **K2theDK **right now I seriously want to dangle you from a rope and slap you until u cry -_-

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDk: Dr_Logie214 **can't hit a sick person can ya Logie xD

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **K2theDK** oh I'm gonna hit you but I'm not gonna do what I tweeted before...that would be child abuse. I still hate you though

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **Dr_Logie214 **PandaFluffer

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **K2theDK **Pencil Chewer

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **Dr_Logie214 **Barbie Doll Stripper xD

(Retweeted by **KelseyOKnight**, **MommyBearJennifer**, **JamesMyMirror**, **KittensRCarlos**, and **KnightCommaKatie**)

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**:** K2theDK** YOU TAKE THAT BACK! :O

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **Dr_Logie214** I am now making it illegal to yell at a sick person :D

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: FML -_-

**K2theDK**: **MommyBearJennifer** oh so **Dr_Logie214 **can say 'FML' and I can't? WTH Mom!

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK **ehhh, I like him a little better than you sweetie xD

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214 **and **KnightCommaKatie**)

**K2theDK**: **MommyBearJennifer** THAT'S IT! I'm gonna go live with **KelseyOKnight** cuz she respects my feelings):

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**KelseyOKnight**: **K2theDK **There is no freaking way I'm sharing a house with an ignorant, stupid, immature teenage boy! #**MuchLoveLittleBrother **(:

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: never mind... I'll stay in the Hell-Hole :/

**KittensRCarlos**: I love penguins! They're so fluffy! And they eat pudding! lalalalalala

**RockerChic3000**: **KittensRCarlos **Are you on some type of illegal drug?

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **JamesMyMirror**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **Dr_Logie214**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **KelseyOKnight**, and **MommyBearJennifer**)

**KittensRCarlos**: Hmmph! A guy can't sing a simple cutesy song about penguins without being accused of being high :/

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **JamesMyMirror**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **Dr_Logie214**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **KelseyOKnight**, **RockerChic3000**, and **MommyBearJennifer**)

**JamesMyMirror**: You wanna know what's really scary?

**KnightCommaKatie**: **JamesMyMirror** you're face xD

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **JamesMyMirror**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **Dr_Logie214**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **KelseyOKnight** and **RockerChic3000**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **KnightCommaKatie** No! My face is still sexy as ever(;

(In reply to **KnightCommaKatie**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: **JamesMyMirror** gag!

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **JamesMyMirror**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **Dr_Logie214**, **BananaBlondeJo**, **KelseyOKnight** and **RockerChic3000**)

**JamesMyMirror**: But anyway, so you know that Octopus on Nick Jr. his name is Oswald? well he's an octopus with six legs :O #**Scary**

**BananaBlondeJo**: **JamesMyMirror **Only you would say that James

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **JamesMyMirror**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **MommyBearJennifer** and **RockerChic3000**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **JamesMyMirror **if Oswald has six legs then isn't he a squid?

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **Dr_Logie214 **No! It's a demented Octopus!

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **JamesMyMirror**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **MommyBearJennifer** and **RockerChic3000**)

**K2theDK**: **MommyBearJennifer** make me some brownies(:

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK** what's the magic word?

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **MommyBearJennifer **Now.

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **K2theDK **that's not it pumpkin...

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**K2theDK**: **MommyBearJennifer** oh I'm sorry. My mistake...I meant NOW! Is that better Mama?

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: My life it sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks -_-

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**, **Dr_Logie214**, **K2theDK**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

**KelseyOKnight**: **MommyBearJennifer **Ooh so we're up to six 'sucks' now Mom? xD

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **K2theDK**, and **KittensRCarlos**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **KelseyOKnight** Oh hush up or no brownies for you!

(In reply to **KelseyOKnight**)

**KelseyOKnight**: **MommyBearJennifer** uhhhhh I don't live with you guys anymore but okay! lol

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**JamesMyMirror**: If skunk's farts smell awful...I wonder what they're poop smells like...

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **Dr_Logie214**, **RockerChic3000**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **KittensRCarlos**, and **BananaBlondeJo**)

**K2theDK**: **JamesMyMirror** This has been... #**DeepThoughtsWithJamesDiamond** xD

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**, **RockerChic3000**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **KittensRCarlos**, and **BananaBlondeJo**)

**JamesMyMirror**: **K2theDK **doo, doo, doo, doo Diamond(:

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **RockerChic3000**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **KittensRCarlos**, and **BananaBlondeJo**)

**RockerChic3000**: Don't you just love it how on Blue's Clues some 40 year old creep wants to solve a mystery but depends on help from 3 year olds to do so?

(Retweeted by **K2theDK**, **JamesMyMirror**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **KittensRCarlos**, and **BananaBlondeJo**)

**KittensRCarlos**: One time I saw a mermaid! I know she was a mermaid because she was invisible!

**K2theDK**: One time I saw an idiot and his name was **KittensRCarlos**

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**, **Jen_On_The_Right**, **CamiTheGreat**, **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, and **BananaBlondeJo**)

**KittensRCarlos**: **K2theDK** one time I saw a fist. Now I see that fist again but only it's about to connect with your face! Meanies go nowhere in life!

(In reply to **K2theDK**)

**Dr_Logie214: K2theDK **ooh...he told you! hahahaha ROFL

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**, **CamiTheGreat**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **KelseyOKnight**, **KittensRCarlos**, and **BananaBlondeJo**)

**K2theDK**: **KittensRCarlos **Can't hit a sick person Carlitos xD

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

**KnightCommaKatie**: well, **K2theDK **threw up all over his phone and his bed...now he's taking a nap in his puke...he's #**Offline** now...#**DisgustedToDeath**

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**, **Dr_Logie214**, **MommyBearJennifer** and** KittensRCarlos**)

**CamiTheGreat**: **KnightCommaKatie** lol TMI!

**Dr_Logie214**: **KnightCommaKatie **lol his face is in the puke now...

(In reply to **KnightCommaKatie**)

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**, **KnightCommaKatie**, **MommyBearJennifer** and** KittensRCarlos**)

**KelseyOKnight**: Awwh poor Ken):

(Retweeted by **MommyBearJennifer**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **KelseyOKnight** he wouldn't have puked if he wasn't stupid enough to eat a brownie! haha

(In reply to **KelseyOKnight**)

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**, **KelseyOKnight**, **MommyBearJennifer**, **KnightCommaKatie**, and** KittensRCarlos**)

**KelseyOKnight**: **Dr_Logie214** lol #**TrueChiz **

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

(Retweeted by **JamesMyMirror**, **Dr_Logie214**, **MommyBearJennifer**, **KnightCommaKatie**, and** KittensRCarlos**)

**JamesMyMirror**: I'm getting offline...I can't stand being in a house with a sick person and my phone doesn't get Wi-Fi outside so bye my lovelies and secret admirers...you know who you are(;

**KnightCommaKatie**: **JamesMyMirror **One of these days, when I finally take over the world, I will make sure you are the first person to get executed under my reign

(In reply to **JamesMyMirror**)

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214** and** KittensRCarlos**)

**JamesMyMirror**: #**ScaredOfKatieKnight **and #**Offline**

**KittensRCarlos**: **Dr_Logie214 **If I was a blueberry, would you still be my friend Logie?

**Dr_Logie214**: **KittensRCarlos **O_o

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

**KittensRCarlos**: **Dr_Logie214 **well you see, I was thinking about getting plastic surgery so I can look like a blueberry...that way I can be loveable and I can eat myself! haha #**CarlosGarciaIsAGenius**

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **KittensRCarlos** If you eat yourself then you'd be dead and then you'll be living with the Boogie-Man #**CarlosGarciaIsStillStupid**

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

(Retweeted by **RockerChic3000**, **BananaBlondeJo**, and **KnightCommaKatie**)

**KittensRCarlos**: **Dr_Logie214 **NO! I DON'T WANT THE BOOGIE-MAN TO ATTACK ME D:

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**CapsCop**: **KittensRCarlos **If you love caps lock so much why don't you marry it?

(In reply to **KittensRCarlos**)

**BananaBlondeJo**: lol and to think we almost went through a day without **CapsCop** bitching us out xD #**SoClose**

(Retweeted by **Dr_Logie214**, **KnightCommaKatie**, and **RockerChic3000**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **Dr_Logie214 **stop scaring **KittensRCarlos**!

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **MommyBearJennifer** I'm not scaring him!

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **Dr_Logie214 **then why is he crying and saying that you told him the Boogie-man was going to attack him?

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **MommyBearJennifer **wow...you gotta be kidding me

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**MommyBearJennifer**: **Dr_Logie214** I am not so I highly suggest you apologize to him right now

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **MommyBearJennifer** grrrr...FINE!

(In reply to **MommyBearJennifer**)

**Dr_Logie214**: **KittensRCarlos** I am sorry for scaring you Carlos...apology accepted?

**KittensRCarlos**: **Dr_Logie214** apology NOT accepted...but I still love ya #**BrotherFromAnotherMother **(:

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

(Retweeted by **KnightCommaKatie** and **BananaBlondeJo**)

**Dr_Logie214**: -_-

**MommyBearJennifer**: **Dr_Logie214** anyway, you are grounded for scaring Carlos so please get off of Twitter right now.

(In reply to **Dr_Logie214**)

**Dr_Logie214**: FML! #**Offline**

**KittensRCarlos**: Boo...now I'm lonely ): #**Offline**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol...that was a very random chapter...reviews...anyone? I only got one last chapter...OH WELL! One is better than nothing xD Peace, Love, and Kogan(:**


End file.
